


Life Doesn't Always Work Out Like You Planned It

by gallybobally71



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Soulmate AU, Swearing, mama milkovich!, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have a boyfriend, then?"<br/>"Nah, no boyfriend, either." Ian responded.<br/>"What a shame... Whatever man gets to wake up next to those beautiful green eyes every day is going to be very lucky."</p><p>soulmate au where you see every colour besides the colour of your soulmates eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Doesn't Always Work Out Like You Planned It

**Author's Note:**

> again i had no betas so please excuse any mistakes!  
> enjoy!

When Mickey was 8, his mother would tell him and Mandy about the colours of the world. She told them that everyone was born seeing black and white. As you got older, you begin to start seeing colour. First comes yellow, then pink, orange, red, purple. She told them that the last three colours people will see are the eye colours: brown, blue, and green. You start seeing the two "other" colours when you were within a year of meeting your soulmate. The last colour you'll see is the colour of your soulmate's eyes, and only once you've touched or been touched by them for the first time. She also told them about the rare occurrences, where people saw all three eye colours at once. They were called "The Untouchables" - the people who didn't have a soulmate.

Mandy loved the idea; the thought of someone being out there made just for her made her giddy. Mickey, on the other hand, said it was stupid. Why did someone else have control over the colours that he saw? He didn't tell anyone, though, that he went to bed that night wondering if he did have a soulmate, and what colour would their eyes be. 

Mickey was 13 when his father came home one night in a drunken rage. He came in yelling about how some guy had tried to hit on him, so he beat the shit out the guy. Mickey didn't know why he was so angry, but his father told him that if he ever found out that Mickey had turned into a "fucking faggot", he'd kill him because he didn't raise his only son to be a queer. Mickey went to be that night terrified that his soulmate would be a guy. He told himself that he'd rather be an Untouchable than his soulmate be a boy.

Mickey was 15 when his dad decided to skip town with a girl he had met, and went to live in Kentucky. It was the last he had heard from his dad, and Mickey and his family couldn't be happier. They no longer had to live under the same roof as the ticking time bomb known as Terry Milkovich. But Mickey was still scared to even think of a guy in any way other than an acquaintance. 

Mickey was 18 when he woke up one morning and looked in the mirror and realized that his eyes were in fact blue, just like his mother had told him. He went into the kitchen and found his mother cooking breakfast for them. He sat at the table and noticed that it was no longer a shade of dark grey.

"Ma, what colour is the table?" Mickey asked her.

She turned to look at him. "Brown, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Brown." He mouthed. "I don't like it that much."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of an ugly colour." Mickey told her. "And you were right, I guess we do have pretty eyes."

His mother's face lit up. "Mykhail! You are seeing the other colours!" She beamed.

"Oh. I was hoping that I wouldn't have a soulmate." He said, disappointed.

"Don't say that! You're lucky. I bet she has the most beautiful green eyes."

 

Mickey came home one day a month or so later and found Mandy sitting on the couch with some boy who he assumed was her new thing. He looked at the stranger on his couch for a moment. Mickey would be lying if he said that he wasn't good looking, because man, was this boy ever beautiful. Mickey was broken from his trance when Mandy spoke.

"Mickey! Good, you're home." She greeted him.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mickey asked, nodding in the direction of the boy beside her.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "This is Ian Gallagher." She motioned to her friend. "Ian, this is my douchebag brother, Mickey."

"Hey." Ian said to Mickey with a smile.

"Whatever." Mickey replied before going into his room. He sat on his bed and ran his hands over his face. Why did Mandy insist on bringing over hot guys? He'd never get a chance with Ian anyways, he figured. Mandy would get bored in a week or two and be done with him, or Ian would break her heart and he'd have to go beat the sit out of him for messing with his sister. The latter would be a shame, Mickey thought, he'd hate to ruin such a pretty face.

Mickey shook the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't allowed to think of guys like Ian, with their pretty faces and bright red hair and charming smile. Mickey sat for a moment before he checked the time on his phone. It was 5 to 7. He sighed before standing up and heading back out into the living room.

"Move over." He said to Mandy, shoving her over as he sat down beside her.

"You're such a dick." Mandy told him as he grabbed the tv remote out of her hand.

"Shut up. It's 7, you know it's my turn for the tv." Mickey said. He put his feet up on the coffee table and changed the channel. Wheel of Fortune came on and Mandy groaned.

"No, not your fucking senior shows!" She said, and Ian laughed.

"Fuck you, no one said you had to watch it." Mickey told her. "Besides, I know you love it." Mandy gave him the finger but stayed put, because she really did like watching them with him.

 

Half way through the episode it hit Mickey. "Holy shit." Mickey said under his breath. He finally realized that the third contestant was blue. Mandy and Ian both looked over at him.

"What?" Mandy asked.

Mickey looked at her. "Oh, uh, nothing." He muttered. The rest of the episode they were mostly quiet, aside from Mickey shouting out the answers to the puzzles when he figured them out, and Mandy's attempts to answer them. 

Wheel of Fortune ended and Mickey was in awe when Jeopardy! started. "Jeopardy is much more interesting when it's not almost completely black and white." He said, the words were out of his mouth before he realized it.

"What?" Ian asked this time, perking up at the mention of colour.

Mickey bit his lip. "Uh, well, Jeopardy is a very blue show." He admitted.

Mandy's jaw dropped. "You can see blue?"

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I can."

"Holy shit! What other colour can you see?" She asked.

"Well, I was pretty disappointed with brown. I wasn't expecting it to be so ugly."

Mandy grinned. "Mickey, you know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, means you're going to shut up before I miss double jeopardy." Ian laughed as Mickey got punched by his sister.

 

Mickey didn't know why, but he found himself hanging out with Ian and Mandy a lot more. Most of the time, Ian would come over after school with Mandy, and they'd do their homework or play video games. And every day at 7, Mickey would join them to watch his shows, and soon, he started just sitting with them after school, too. Mandy thought it was weird since he never wanted to spend time with her and her other friends, but Mickey would just shrug in reply. He wasn't about to tell her the reason he hung around them was because he liked Ian.

Mickey also didn't know why he liked Ian. He wasn't suppose to like him. He wasn't allowed to. But he did. Oh, did he ever like Ian. Just, everything about Ian made Mickey like him, even though he tried really hard not to. His smile, his laugh, his stupid game show answers, the way he took care of Mandy. Talking to Ian was easy, seeing as he never shut up. Mickey wondered how one person could have so much to talk about. Mickey pretended not to listen to what Ian would say, but truthfully, he could listen to him talk forever. 

Being around Ian was just so,  _easy_.

Sometimes Mickey could swear that Ian would give him  _looks_. The kind of looks when you give someone when you're completely entranced by them. Ian would talk to Mickey when Mandy was in the room, like they were best friends. He would always joke around with Mickey. He was always smiling at Mickey, laughing at the things he did. It gave Mickey the smallest hope that maybe, just maybe, Ian liked him, too. _  
_

Laying in bed at night when he'd be trying to sleep, Mickey would dare let his mind wander. More often than not, a certain red-head would dance his way into Mickey's thoughts. Thoughts of Ian's hands running up and down Mickey's body, his mouth on his neck. Mickey's hand would find it's way into his boxers  whenever he thought about Ian's mouth making it's way down his body, finally ending up on his dick, and Mickey ending up with a fistful of cum.

And some nights, if Mickey was feeling risky enough, he'd let his mind think about falling asleep next to Ian, waking up wrapped around Ian, kissing Ian, being with Ian. All the little things he never thought he'd get. The things he never thought he'd ever want.

 

Ian started staying for dinner a couple nights a week, as per Mandy's request. ("You _have_ to try my mom's lasagna, it is amazing!") Ian said he didn't want to overstay his welcome, but her mother insisted on him staying, and how could he say no,

That night, they were sat at the table for dinner, their mom had made spaghetti. 

"Yo, Gallagher, pass the parm." Mickey demanded. 

Ian rolled his eyes as he passed Mickey the parmesan cheese shaker. "It's called manners, Mick, learn them." Mickey gave him the finger and proceeded to dump parmesan on his pasta.

"So, Ian," Mickey's mom began. "You hang out here with Mandy a lot, but she insists that you two aren't a thing."

"Nope, Mandy and I aren't dating." Ian responded.

"Do you have a girlfriend, then?" She asked curiously. 

Mandy looked at Ian nervously. "Oh, no, actually I'm gay." Ian admitted.

Mickey's head shot up. He looked at Ian, then at his mom. She paused for a moment. "Oh, my apologies. Do you have a boyfriend, then?" Mickey and Mandy bother looked at each other and exhaled.

"Nah, no boyfriend, either." Ian replied, oblivious to Mickey and Mandy's shared worried expressions.

Their mom pursed her lips. "What a shame." She said. "You're a wonderful boy. Smart, funny, and good looking. The whole package. Whatever man gets to wake up next to those beautiful green eyes every day is going to be very lucky."

Mickey almost choked on his food. Ian had green eyes? Of course he fucking did. Mickey took a good, actual look at Ian's eyes. They were grey to him, which meant for a fact that they were indeed green. Of course. It was all too much for Mickey. He started to breathe faster and his heart started beating harder. Everyone was unaware that he was dying inside, and were startled when he stood up abruptly. "I'm finished." Mickey said when he noticed everyone at the table looking at him. He quickly left and locked himself in his bathroom. He sat on the side of the tub and focused on his breathing, like his mother taught him. It was the first time he ever thought of the possibility that there was a chance that Ian could potentially be his soulmate, and that scared the shit out of Mickey. Because his soulmate couldn't be a boy, it just could not.

 

Mickey started to avoid Ian whenever he came over. He wanted nothing to do with the ginger and the feelings that came with him. It was hard to, though, since he was always at the Milkovich house. Mandy caught on pretty quickly. After about two weeks of Mickey hiding in his room or leaving whenever Ian came over, Mandy interrogated him about it. He was laying in bed one evening when she burst into his room.

"What the fuck's up with you?" She asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Mickey replied.

"Bullshit, you never optionally miss Wheel, especially not two weeks in a row."

"Don't want to watch it." He lied. He really did miss his nights with Pat, Vanna, and Alex.

"Also bullshit. You always watch it with me." Mandy pointed out. "Does this have to do with Ian?"

Mickey furrowed his brow, pretending like he had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"You don't chill with us anymore. Is it because he's gay? Cause if it is, then you're a fucking asshole and no worse than dad." She said, anger thick in her voice.

Mickey bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment. "It-it's not."

Mandy sighed. "Well Ian's upset because he thinks you hate him over it."

"Oh."

"He likes you, Mickey. Sometimes I think more than me." Mandy said, defeated. "So come watch tv with us, please?"

"Why?" Mickey asked.

Mandy pursed her lips. "Because, maybe it will cheer Ian up. Plus, if you come now, you wont miss Jeopardy."

"Fine, whatever." Mickey muttered. "For Jeopardy." Truth is, he didn't like the idea that Ian was upset, so if sitting there watching tv with him might cheer him up, then Mickey was going to sit and watch tv with him.

Mandy grinned and turned on her heels, heading out the door. Mickey took a deep breath in and exhaled before he left his room, joining her and Ian in the living room. He gave Ian the weakest smile when he looked up at Mickey, and sat beside Mandy, Ian on her opposite side, like they always did. 

Halfway through Jeopardy!, Mandy's phone rang. She got up and answered it, before returning a couple minutes later. "Mom wants me to go to the store." She told them.

"Cool." Mickey said, not looking away from the tv. "Get me a beer before you go."

"Uh, me too, please Mands." Ian asked. It was the first time he said anything since Mickey sat down.

Mandy rolled her eyes, grabbing two beers from the fridge. "Assholes." She said, handing them each a bottle before she headed for the front door.

"Pick up some Pringles." Mickey told her as she walked out the door.

"Fuck off!" Mandy said, closing the door behind her.

"Barbecue!" Mickey called out after her. He focused his attention back to the game show. He and Ian sat in silence until the next commercial break. Mickey glanced over at Ian, he was sitting there quietly, which Mickey was not used to. Normally, he'd be yelling out ridiculous answers and talking about nothing in general. Mickey figured that he was the reason for Ian's silence.

Mickey downed the rest of his beer and put it on the coffee table. He took another look at Ian. The way his hair fell loosely around his face. How tight his grey shirt was on him. How big his hands were around the beer bottle he was holding. Mickey felt his dick twitch at the thought of what those hands could do. "I- I'm sorry." He croaked out.

"What?" Ian asked, now looking at Mickey.

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm uh, I'm sorry for not being around and all. Mickey said, looking down at his lap.

"It's okay, dad. I understand, your other family is better than this one." Ian joked.

Mickey exhaled a laugh. "Shut up. Look, I don't hate you, if that's what you were worried about."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh." Ian said simply.

They sat there quietly for a moment. Mickey noticed how close they were sitting when Ian spoke next. "Well, how do you feel about me then, Mick?" Ian asked lowly. He placed his beer bottle on the table and turned to face Mickey, looking right into his eyes.

Mickey bit his lip. "I think you're an idiot." He replied, a smirk forming on his lips.

Ian snickered. "You're so funny, Mickey." He brought his mouth close to Mickey's ear. "I think you're so great, Mick. So good. I wanna see good you really are." Mickey shivered as Ian whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, is that so?" Mickey asked, completely turned on by Ian.

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me what else that pretty mouth can do besides talk." Mickey said slyly.

Ian grinned a devilish grin. He slipped his hand around Mickey's neck. Mickey's skin burned at the touch. Mickey closed his eyes when Ian rested his forehead against his. "How about I show you instead." Ian growled. He leaned in and placed a meaningful kiss on Mickey's lips. Mickey tensed at the contact but he quickly kissed Ian back. He placed his hands on Ian's hips, pulling him closer. Ian got the hint and moved so that he was sitting on Mickey's lap. Ian had one hand on Mickey's neck, and another running through his hair, and Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. Mickey moaned into the kiss when Ian swiped his tongue across Mickey's bottom lip. Mickey eagerly opened his mouth and let Ian in, tasting him for the first time, and he never wanted to stop tasting Ian. They kissed feverishly, Mickey running his hands up and down Ian's back, occasionally pulling his hair at the nape of his neck. Ian moved his hands down Mickey's chest, and broke the kiss so he could work at Mickey's neck. Ian kissed and nipped at Mickey's neck, inhaling Mickey's scent. Just as Ian was about to start marking Mickey, he heard voices outside and stopped. He pulled away from Mickey and looked at the door.

"What?" Mickey asked, out of breath, his lips were red and swollen from kissing Ian.

"Shh," Ian hushed. "I think I hear someone." 

Mickey stopped and listened. They heard someone laugh, and they knew right away that it was Mandy. "Shit." Mickey said under his breath.

Ian moved off of Mickey. "Who is she talking to?"

Mickey looked at him. "I don't- Holy shit." He said, his eyes growing wide.

"What?"

"You- Your- Your shirt was grey before, but now it's..."

"Huh? No, it was always green." Ian told him. Mickey looked at Ian's eyes. Instead of the normal grey that was there, they were now the most beautiful and bright shade of...  _green_. Mickey opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak.

"Mickey, are you okay?" Ian asked, confused. Before Mickey could manage to speak, Ian spoke again. "Wow, Mick, I never knew you had... blue... eyes... Oh my god." Ian said, finally realized what had happened. 

Mickey stood up quickly. "Mickey, wait!" Ian protested. "Don't freak out!"

"No," Mickey shook his head. "I can't do this. This never happened. You tell no one." He told Ian as he headed for the front door.

"Mickey, hold on!" Ian stood up, but it was too late. Mickey was already out the door, pushing passed Mandy.

"What the fuck, asshole?" She said, walking into the house. "What the fuck's with him?" She asked Ian.

"Uh, not sure. He said he had to go." Ian lied.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well, Lip's here," She said, smiling when she said Lip's name. "Says that your sister needs you to watch the kids for her."

"Yeah, okay." Ian said, moving towards the door. "See yeah, Mands."

"Bye, Ian."

 

Mickey ran until he felt his insides burn. He slowed to a walk but didn't stop moving until he found himself at the abandoned building he frequented when he needed to get away. He climbed the stairs to the roof and finally sat down to catch his breath. Once he could breathe again, all his thoughts came crashing in. There's no way that Ian could be his soulmate, right? But the colours never lie, and he for sure saw green in Ian's eyes. Ian can't be his soulmate. His soulmate can't be a boy, it just can't. His father would kill him if he knew.

Mickey felt his chest grow heavy, and his breathing getting faster again. He ran his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. All these thoughts were just so overwhelming. Why did Ian have to be his soulmate? Why did Ian have to be a boy? Why did Mickey have to fall for him? Why did the world hate him? Mickey closed his eyes and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. He remembered his mom's breathing technique, and slowly his breathing returned to normal. He absolutely hated when this happened- he refused to call them panic attacks because it made him sound like he was scared. Because he wasn't scared, Mickey never got scared. Except maybe he was scared now after the fact that he had just found his soulmate.

Mickey should've known it was going to happen sooner or later, he should've prepared himself the moment he saw the other colours. But a part of him still thought he was going to be Untouchable, or maybe a part of him still wanted to be Untouchable. Mickey thought of the Untouchables. For whatever reason, these people just did not have a soulmate. Some say it's karma for what they've done in a past life, others because they were just destined to be alone. Mickey thought it was because they didn't deserve a soulmate. He thought he didn't deserve one, and he sure as hell didn't deserve Ian Gallagher as a soulmate.

Mickey went home an hour later and went straight to bed. He was exhausted from running and panicking and worrying and he just needed to sleep. 

He didn't intend on staying in bed the rest of the week, but Mickey felt like crap. All of his childhood fears were back, and it was too much to face the outside world. Plus, leaving his room brought the possibility of running into Ian, and the last thing Mickey wanted was to see him.

Of course, he still couldn't get away from Ian, even in his own room.

On the 9th day he was in bed, Mickey woke up to the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing quietly. He groaned, figuring it was his mom or Mandy again, trying to get him out of bed. He remembered that they were gone to his aunt's for the night, so it couldn't be them. He waited for whoever it was to speak, but nothing came. Mickey sighed. "Leave if you're not going to say something." Mickey said, annoyed.

"Mickey?" The voice said, and Mickey new exactly who it was. "It's 5pm, why are you still in bed?"

"Leave me alone, Gallagher." Mickey said gruffly.

"Have you been drinking?" Ian questioned.

"No." Mickey lied, knowing for a fact that there were multiple liqueur bottles on the table and floor beside his bed.

"How long have you been laying here for?" Ian asked, slightly concerned. He expected this kind of thing from himself, but not from Mickey.

"Get out of my room." Mickey grumbled, really not wanting to have this conversation.

"No. We need to talk." Ian said, stepping closer.

"No we don't."

Ian exhaled loudly. "Yes, we do Mickey. Whether you like it or not."

Mickey stayed quiet. He heard Ian walk around his bed and stand on the side he was laying on. Then, he felt the covers being ripped off of him. "Yo, what the fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey exclaimed.

"Ian. My name is Ian. Now stop being such a bitch and get up so we can talk." Ian said firmly.

Mickey finally looked up at Ian. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and fuming. Mickey exhaled and sat up. "Jesus  _Ian_ , what the fuck's wrong with you?"

Ian threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh, like what Mickey had just said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "You're kidding me, right? What's wrong with me? You wanna know what's wrong with me? You find out that we're soulmates, and you fucking run away. Like, literally, you ran out the door. You know how shitty that made me feel? The person I've been waiting to find my whole life, just ups and leaves when he finds out that we're meant to be. Like, what the fuck, Mickey?"

Mickey chewed the corner of his bottom lip. "I didn't know you felt that way." He whispered.

"What?"

"I-I didn't mean to run like that, it's just- I was-"

"You were what, Mickey?"

"I was freaked out, okay?" Mickey admitted. "I was freaked out and scared and terrified."

"Scared and terrified are basically the same thi-"

"Not now, Gallag- Ian. Just listen, please." Mickey said, rubbing his face. Ian sat cautiously at the end of Mickey's bed, his anger seeming to have subsided. "It's so easy for you, y'know?

Ian looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You can just be who you are, accept it and not care. It's not that easy for me." Mickey told Ian.

"Oh." Ian said softly.

"Wanna know the first thing I thought of when I figured out that you were my soulmate? How Terry was going to find out and come and kill me." Mickey said. He pulled his knees up to hide his face.

"Terry? Wait, your dad? Jesus, Mick, you haven't seen the man in what, three years? You really think he's still gonna come and kill you because you're gay?" Ian pointed out.

"How do you know about him?" Mickey asked.

"Mandy told me about him."

"Of course. Anyways, yeah man. He told me he'd kill me with his bare hands if he found out I turned out a fag, so yeah, I ran. I was scared for my life. And yeah, I felt pretty shitty for doing so, but I didn't know what else to do." Mickey paused for a breath. He looked up over his knees at Ian. "After I stopped running, I thought of how you don't deserve to have a soulmate as shitty as me, and I don't deserve one as great as you." Mickey admitted.

Ian sighed. He looked at Mickey sadly. "You don't really believe that, do you, Mickey?" He asked, moving closer to Mickey.

"I don't deserve you, Ian. You're too good for me."

"That's not true, Mick. You know that."

"Y'know, I wished all my life that I would be an Untouchable so no idiot got stuck with me for the rest of their life." Mickey chuckled.

Ian reached over and slid his hands into Mickey's. "You're ridiculous, and you're not a shitty soulmate. You're just scared, I get it, and it's gonna be okay." Ian said sincerely.

Mickey shook his head gently. "You're too good for me, Ian." He said with a slight smile on his face, before getting serious again. "They say that 30% of soulmates don't work out."

Ian laughed. "Who cares what they say, Mick? It wouldn't hurt if we tried." He said, grinning.

"You're an idiot." Mickey said. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay, what?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Okay, we can try it out."

"Yeah?" Ian asked. He was smiling so big Mickey thought his face was going to break in two.

"Yeah." 

Ian let go of one of Mickey's hands and took his phone out of his pocket. He checked the texts that he had and stood up. "I better get going, Fi's gonna have dinner ready shortly."

"Ian, wait." Mickey said.

"Huh?"

"Stay, please. My mom and Mandy aren't going to be home until tomorrow."

Ian pursed his lips. "Okay, sure. I'll just let her know." Mickey smiled as Ian quickly sent Fiona a text before putting his phone away and sitting back on Mickey's bed.

 

When Mandy and her mom came home the next, she expected to see Mickey still in bed. But what Mandy didn't expect to see when she went into Mickey's room, was Mickey sleeping with Ian wrapped around him. She was stunned for a moment. It's not everyday you see your best friend cocooned around your older brother. Mandy stood in the doorway, watching them sleep. She had so many questions, when did this happen? How could she have been so oblivious? It was all starting to make sense now. Just as she was about to turn around to leave the room, her mother spoke from behind her.

"Is everything okay, dear?" She asked softly. Before Mandy could answer, her mom spoke again. "Well, it took them long enough. She said from beside Mandy, her eyes on Ian and Mickey sleeping.

Mandy turned to look at her. "You knew?"

Her mother smiled, and headed out the door, Mandy right behind her. "A mother can always tell when her kids are in love." She said after Mandy closed Mickey's door.

"How though?" Mandy asked, curious to know how she knew before she did.

"Mickey's last colour was green. Ian's eyes are green." She replied simply.

"Seriously? That's how you know?"

"Well, it's not the only reason, but it was the first clue. The rest only someone who knows what love looks like would be able to see." Her mother told her.

"Oh."

"One day you'll know, my love."

"Wait... Do you mean you think that Ian is Mickey's soulmate?" Mandy asked, baffled.

"I'm not saying that he is, but it is probable." Her mother answered.

Mandy shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"What's the matter, now?"

"I just thought that I'd find my soulmate before Mickey, of all people, found his." Mandy said, deflated.

Her mother laughed. "Oh, darling. It will be your turn one day."

 

Mickey woke up that day feeling warm and trapped. He laid there for a moment, trying to figure out why he felt that way. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist and remembered that Ian was there, in bed with him. Mickey smiled to himself when he felt the arm tighten, pulling him closer. The feeling of Ian wrapped around his was enough to make him never want to leave his bed again, but his bladder had a different say.

"Ian." Mickey said softly. No reply. "C'mon, Ian, I have to pee. I know you're awake."

"M'not." Ian mumbled sleepily. He pulled Mickey impossibly closer, and placed light kisses on the back of Mickey's neck. Mickey could feel the smile on Ian's face as he peppered his back with kisses.

"No, c'mon. I'll be right back." Mickey pleased.

"Promise?"

"Fuck off." Mickey teased. Ian looked at him with his sad puppy dog face. "Fine, whatever, promise."

Ian smiled. "Alright." He said, letting Mickey go.

Mickey got up and went into his bathroom, thankful he had the room with it's own bathroom. He finished his business and came back to Ian getting dressed.

"I'm hungry." Ian stated when he say Mickey reenter the room.

Mickey rolled his eyes and put on a pair of sweatpants. "Alright, let's go make you something to eat." He said.

Ian grinned at him, and walked over to stand in front of Mickey. "I'm glad we're trying this out." He told Mickey, placing a chaste kiss on Mickey's lips.

Mickey smiled softly at Ian. "Yeah, me too." He headed for the door with Ian in suit. Mickey opened his bedroom door and was taken aback when he saw his mom and sister sitting at the kitchen table. Mickey stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ian to walk into him. In that moment, Mickey knew there was no going back. "Shit." He said under his breath when he saw the knowing smirk on Mandy's face.

"Good morning, Mickey. And good morning to you, too, Ian." His mother greeted them, a sweet smile on her face.

"Sup, lovebirds." Mandy said, laughing.

"Fuck off." Mickey said to her.

"Uh... I'm going to use the washroom." Ian excused himself.

Once he was out of the room, Mickey's mom looked at Mandy. "Mandy, give us a minute, please?" She asked.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said, getting up and going to her room.

Mickey stood there awkwardly as his mother stood up. "Mykhail," She started.

"I-I can explain-" Mickey said, but she cut him off.

"It's okay, my love. There's no need to explain. I do not care about who you love, I am not like your father." She told him. "I just care that you are happy."

Mickey exhaled. "Really?"

She chuckled. "Of course, Mickey. You are my son. I will always love you, no matter what."

Mickey bit his lip. "Thanks, mom." He said quietly.

"Always." She said, pulling Mickey into a hug.

Mickey hugged her back. "You were right, mom." Mickey said into her hair. "He does have the most beautiful green eyes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and any comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> title from lana del ray's starry eyed


End file.
